


Ojos dorados

by AlexandraMacLoughlin



Series: Batfamily Supernatural [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Batfamily, Batfamily Meets Justice League, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Hurt Damian Wayne, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Magic, Mistery, Other, Secuestro, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Supernatural - Freeform, Tim Drake is Red Robin, misterio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraMacLoughlin/pseuds/AlexandraMacLoughlin
Summary: Empezó con un "Voy a asesinar a Ra's, ¿vienes?" sin realmente una opción.Continuo con una extraña mujer arrancando a Robín de su familia durante la patrulla.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne and Maya Ducard and Suren Darga, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Maya Ducard & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Suren Darga & Damian Wayne, Suren Darga & Maya Ducard, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Batfamily Supernatural [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785064
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	Ojos dorados

-Voy a matar a Ra´s, ¿quieres unirte?-Pregunto casualmente, como si no fuese nada.

-… _Qué?-_ Damian sabía que ella podía. Era muy poderosa, si alguien pudiese sacar a su abuelo de la tierra de los vivos para siempre ella era la primera persona en venir a su mente. Lo tenía todo, eficiencia, experiencia, inteligencia, instinto y frialdad. Sólo que estaba muerta hace mucho tiempo, al parecer no.

-Voy a matar a Ra´s, ¿quieres unirte?-Repitió con más insistencia.

Damian parpadeo una, dos y tres veces. Algo hizo corto circuito dentro suyo, como si se hubiese tildado. No procesaba la información.- _¿Qué?_

 _-_ Lo tomo como un sí.-Contesto cansada, invirtiendo la situación a su favor a la fuerza. Le dio la pauta a Damian de que no había opción real una negativa. Ella simplemente estaba _reclutándolo._ -Paso a buscarte en tu patrulla.

-¿ _Qué?_

A este punto ya se consideraría idiota o emotivamente imbécil.

Todos observaron que Robin estaba ausente. Menos comentarios mordaces, menos llamar la atención, no protesto cuando se le dijo qué hacer y cómo proceder. Las patrullas eran tranquilas pero tensas, todos atentos a cualquier señal que revele una pista de los planes dementes del Joker. Quien escapo por millonésima vez.

Robín avanzó entre la noche a base de órdenes.

“ _Ven conmigo_ ”

_“Quieto”_

_“¡Abajo!”_

_“Silencio”_ (innecesario, no estaba hablando) _._

Todos pensaban que el día que llegaría esa paz estarían satisfechos y contentos. En parte lo estaban, pero no tranquilos. Había muchos enemigos que desconocían del niño. Enemigos con los que nació, otros que forjo los primeros diez años. Algunos del pasado se habían mostrado con sus sonrisas malvadas y sus ojos repletos de rencor. Un niño los humilló y eso era imperdonable. Llegaban con sus espadas dispuestos a arrancarle la cabeza y colgarla de premio y Damian se defendía solo. Jamás llamaba ayuda, jamás decía nada ni explicaba. Sólo era encontrado o descubierto por Hood, Oracle o Red. Ellos tres lo expondrían al resto, el primero dejaría pasar en secreto varias ocasiones. A veces la liga regresaba, pruebas incompletas que continuaban llegando porque consideraban que el mocoso era suyo. Ra´s sentía que le pertenecía para manipularlo y moldearlo como plastilina, empujando su delicada balanza de no matar más y más lejos, tentándolo al mostrarle injusticias que Damian no tolera.

El niño no tolera que los niños sufran, no soporta que la gente sea convertida en esclavos, su visión se pone roja si se cruza un violador y odia profundamente los abusadores. Jason opina que es un reflejo.

“ _¡Te mostrare como es estar indefenso!_ ”, rugió a un hombre loco que convirtió niños en muñecos, rompiendo sus frágiles mentes.

Dick entiende que así debió sentirse, teniendo cuatro años en medio de soldados el triple de grandes que él, agachando la mirada ante un demonio humano de ojos resplandecientes, apretando los dientes cuando su madre lo observaba entrenar.

Le tiene respeto a muchos villanos, pero no a esos. Odia al Joker, simpatiza con Liv, se divierte con Harley, se enfrenta con Lex.

Desea asesinar a cualquiera que se crea muy fogoso y cruel. Odia la crueldad injustificada. Todos pueden verlo. Su liga es cruel sin razón.

Detesta estar atado a su sangre y a su pasado, ser el único del clan murciélago que no tiene opción. No importa donde se esconda si deja ese mundo, lo encontrarán. Él no lo eligió, a él se le impuso que pertenecía ese mundo y se le mostro dos opciones. _Al Ghul o Wayne,_ eligió Wayne. Eligió lo menos peor de lo que tenía. En el fondo, hubiese elegido _poder_ elegir. Tiene que avanzar, mejorar y mejorar. Ya murió una vez hace dos años cuando su madre lo condeno. No morirá de nuevo por la mano de un Al Ghul.

Red Robín creyó que no tenía remedio ni salvación, se equivocó y lo admite. Se volvió suave, sus esquinas se suavizaron. Acepto con madurez la llegada no tan inesperada para todos, pero si para el niño, de Selina a la familia. Establecieron una relación madrastra-hijastro amena y tranquila, incluso cómplice. Fue cuando el resto que no tenía buena relación se preguntó si acaso el pasado los cegaba de ver la evolución final del menor. Dick permitió que esa fragilidad surgiese, los amigos que gano con ese murciélago gigante destaparon una sabiduría que nadie pudo imaginar en un mocoso del demonio. Irritante, pero suyo a fin al cuentas.

Por eso Red Robín enloqueció cuando la sombra de una mujer salió de las penumbras y ataco al menor en una azotea. Lo vio venir a duras penas, sus ojos azules viajaron en busca de toda la información que pudiese reunir. Fue sometido de forma tan veloz que no pudo procesar que llave o movimiento fue la que lo alejo del campo. La mujer era rubia, de largo cabello y vestida con un jean suelto y chaqueta escocesa con una musculosa blanca como si fuese casual. Sus botas marrones tenían un ligero taco ancho de siete centímetros. Mucho para alguien que pelea, hablaba de su gran control si con eso pudo someter a Tim. Robín parecía sumiso al frente, con el rostro angustiado y resignado cuando ella se acercó como si acechase una presa. Red pidió refuerzos al instante, luchando por levantarse sin comprender como un giro pudo dejarlo sin fuerzas ni energía. Pero tenía su mente, su inteligencia era rápida y temible. Capto todo con sus ojos mientras intentaba avanzar y elevarse. Capto como la mujer atrapo al niño, capto como este se derritió en sus brazos dejándose caer. Capto como Robín se defendió cuando ella bajo la guardia y como la mujer con una increíble muñeca y técnica sometía al niño sin esfuerzo ni sorpresa. Mucho mejor de lo que Batman podría.

Temible, temible.

Robín fue secuestrado en su nariz.

Y nadie sabe por qué.

O por quien.

No debieron dejarlo salir, todos se decían lo mismo. Eran detectives, notaron como el mocoso estaba abstraído. No tenía el ceño fruncido y tampoco algún gesto, como si fuese un autista. Oracle y Red Robín se unieron con café y galletas pegados a las computadoras, tratando de rastrear. Hicieron una imagen de la mujer basada en la descripción de Tim y lo poco que captaron las cámaras de seguridad. El resto continuo con las patrullas. Red Hood busco pistas por sus marcadores, Cass y Steph revisaron todo historial criminal y personas afectadas por la presencia de Robín. Dick estudio y estudio en vela tratando de encontrar la respuesta, ayudando al duo hacker en todo lo que podía. Después de todo, dejo de hackear cuando se volvió Nightwing, como Robín fue su especialidad principal. Batman irrumpió en la liga ignorando a todos sus aliados y yendo directo a las maquinas centrales para tratar de encontrar pistas por alguna imagen satelital. Las pantallas parpadearon cuando fueron intervenidas, mostrando la imagen forzada de la rubia con una sonrisa descarada y luego regresando a la normalidad. Eso se habló en las noticias, paso en todo el mundo. Desde cada celular civil, computadora de gobierno ultra secreta hasta el atalaya. Todos los dispositivos se tildaron. La liga de la justicia decidió que esto era su asunto. Batman explico sobre el secuestro de su hijo y unieron las causas.

Dos niños llegaron a la puerta de la mansión con el gesto preocupado. Había un gran murciélago detrás de ellos.

“ _Damian nos llamó_ ”, fue lo primero que dijo la niña. Alfred los dejo pasar.

La familia escucho cuando les explicaron que se reunirían cada mes durante el fin de semana, la familia sintió esperanza cuando Maya explico que su amigo los había contactado preocupado rogándoles que no lo busquen. Maya no pudo rastrearlo al determinar el peligro, pero Suren si pudo _sentirlo_ utilizando su magia. Cuando estaban cerca del lugar, Goliat se desmayó y cayeron. La bestia que tenían por amigo se despertó horas después y la terquedad de los niños los hizo viajar hasta el lugar. Cuando llegaron estaba vacío y el símbolo de Robín yacía en el suelo. Maya escaneo la habitación con Nobody, utilizando su tecnología para fotografiar cada rincón que pueda servir. Se los entrego en un pendrive a los murciélagos y desatando una tela en su regazo mostro el símbolo de su amigo, que había sido cuidado con cariño y nostalgia.

“ _Cuando lo encontramos, tenía esta escritura. Ninguno de nosotros sabe leer árabe._ ”, les tendió el aparato casi con tristeza y fue Jason quien lo tomo entre sus dedos. Su ceño se frunció de molestia cuando lo leyó.

- _¿Qué dice?-_ Pregunto Tim extrañamente impaciente por el silencio. Todos miraban a Jason en busca de la respuesta.

- _“El ángel caído finalmente perecerá.”_

Fue Suren quien obtuvo la respuesta.

_“Lazaro!”_

Una isla exploto en llamas y la liga fue alertada en código naranja. La imagen mostró claramente al pequeño Robín, de aspecto moribundo y delgado, siendo jalado por una mujer como si fuese un muñeco. No estaba encadenado o sometido a simple vista por la fuerza. Descubrieron entonces un sometimiento que nunca imaginaron en el irreverente hijo de Batman. El niño era jaloneado y empujado, no hablaba y donde caía permanecía. Casi como si temiese que moverse molestase a esa mujer. No reaccionaba por su propia seguridad, ella era quien lo movía del peligro.

Los dietes de Batman crujieron cuando su hijo choco contra un árbol y fue atrapado entre las ramas como un muñeco de tela. La mujer esquivaba a los asesinos con aterradora maestría. Unas cadenas doradas salieron de su espalda cuyos péndulos en la punta se clavaron en medio de los ojos de todos los presentes. Ella sonrió directamente a la cámara, sus ojos dorados resplandecientes cubriendo por completo sus globos oculares. Descarada y soberbia, ciertamente capaz, sino, ¿cómo demonios podía ver a tanta distancia donde estaba la vigilancia?

La liga se transportó al lugar. La mujer era metahumana. Cuando llegaron, la isla no existía. Batman golpeo una pared y esta se quebró bajo su furia. Ningún humano debería ser capaz de hacer eso con el hierro, Bruce podía, claro que podía.

Porque estaba furioso.

Los chicos se comunicaron para dar la nueva información, sorprendidos de recibir más de una en un día. La mente acelerada de Tim pudo unir las piezas. Lazaro, isla de asesinos, Damian…

“ _La mujer va a usar a Damian para llegar a Ra´s._ ”. No estaba seguro pero era mejor afirmar un plan. Y advirtió: “ _Cualquier cosa que planea se acerca, de lo contrario no se hubiese dejado ver._ ”

La liga quiso tomar partido.

Era confirmado, este era su problema. Pero la Batfamily alego a Robín y entraron en el juego. No sabían que esperarse, esta mujer no aparecía en ningún registro. No existía. Ni como persona, ni como meta. No había registro de esas cadenas ni pistas sobre esos ojos. Desconocían su poder y sus intenciones.

Cuando la encontraron fue porque ella quiso, eran conscientes de eso. Tenía la cabeza de Ra´s en sus manos, con los ojos carbonizados, atrapándolo por los cabellos como si fuese un accesorio. Sonreía mostrándolo los dientes cansinamente. Batman se enfocó en ella, sin retirar su escrutinio. Confiaba en que sus hijos y aliados buscarían a su hijo menor. Pero no fue necesario, Damian estaba detrás de ella, abrazando sus piernas con los ojos bien abiertos. No parecía asustado, sino ausente. La mujer balanceo la cabeza enfrente del niño. Los ojos esmeraldas se movieron al ritmo del péndulo.

La liga estaba tensa, el clan de murciélagos se agazapo ligeramente. Todos parecían cazadores listos para rescatar y defender a su cría.

La mujer extendió su sonrisa con una expresión diabólica y burlona y sus iris amarillos comenzaron a brillar tenuemente. Mujer maravilla toco su espada, flash se preparó para el ataque, superman sintió sus ojos picar, cyborg encendió su ojo izquierdo preparado para buscar patrones de ataque. El clan sólo observo atentamente más concentrados en estrategias.

Entonces Damian levanto la cabeza como si hubiese despertado. Parpadeo un par de veces. Sus ojos eran inocentes y confundidos.- ¿ _Ahki?_

La voz fue dulce, cargada de ingenuidad. Era el llamado de un niño que corrobora una identidad cercana sin entender la situación. El rostro de la mujer se desfiguro, volviéndose una mueca culposa y dañada. Incluso preocupada.

La cabeza de Ra´s cayó secamente al suelo. Los héroes pudieron ver la marca de una serie de runas quemadas como gargantilla en el cuello. Ella se volvió a Damian dándoles la espalda. Los héroes atacaron, no a traición, sino en defensa del pequeño del clan bat. Las cadenas doradas surgieron de nuevo de su espalda, expulsándose como si fuesen energía materializada. Se clavaron en el suelo entrelazándose sobre el par de cabezas y formaron un campo de fuerza.

“ _¡Es magia!_ ” grito Mujer Maravilla mientras empujaba la energía dorada. Superman golpeo con furia. Conocía al pequeño dentro, arrogante y temerario. Pero lo conocía. Y eso lo enfurecía más. No pudo entender como Bruce estaba tan calmado, si viese a su hijo acurrucado en esa posición no estaba seguro de ser consciente de sus acciones. Pero cuando vio el rostro del murciélago, supo que nada estaba bien. Red Robín se aproximó y escaneo la energía con la tecnología de su brazo en busca de _algo útil._ Superman intento usar sus rayos oculares pero tampoco funciono. Cyborg disparo con sus pesadas armas. Nadie pudo evitar que la mujer se acerque lentamente al menor. Nadie pudo detenerla cuando poso una de sus manos en el hombro del niño. Ella susurro algo muy suavemente a Damian, sus ojos no se veían agresivos sino cariñosos y amables. Pero el niño tenía miedo. Ella lo miro con tristeza y en un suspiro había explotado en un destello. Lo único que revelo a los héroes que existió fueron esos pequeños copos dorados cayendo como estrellas. Dick fue el primero en lanzarse a su hermano, sin prudencia ni delicadeza. Para sorpresa, el niño se aferró al mayor como un koala y no dijo nada.

El clan se alivió por un momento, su niño estaba a salvo.

La liga de la justicia no pudo tranquilizarse, sólo preocuparse más por ese extraño ser.

Batman se alivió y se preocupó.

Damian continúo sin hablar varios días. Se sentaba en el comedor cuando era requerido y comía, continuo su rutina por completo sin incluir su entrenamiento. Alfred estaba tratando de darle proteínas y vitaminas para que recupere su estado físico. Nunca quiso quedar solo de nuevo. La primera noche, apenas pudieron alejarlo de Dick para que este se quite el traje y se duche. Había esperado con una cara de angustia en la puerta del baño a pesar de los intentos de Steph por sacarlo. Luego de la cena, Bruce lo dejo en su habitación y Damian se escapó, colándose como quien por su casa en la de Dick. Este no le negó el derecho de compartir una noche de hermanos durmiendo juntos. El segundo día, Tim lo observo ocasionalmente con culpa y eso pareció atraer la atención del pequeño Robín. Damian lo siguió como un cachorro a todos lados, y se sentó obedientemente donde Tim le indico cuando supo que no iba a deshacerse de su presencia. Cuando llegó la noche, Drake continuaba trabajando con su café en mano y el niño parpadeaba de cansancio a su lado. El adolescente lo envió a su habitación, pero no hubo respuesta así que con cautela y desconfianza lo tomo en brazos. Cuando quiso dejar al niño en su cama, este se aferró como si dependiese de Tim para respirar. El mayor pudo jurar que el menor entro en pánico. Entonces resignado y soltando un suspiro de rendición se acostó con el niño, sintiendo el cálido y pequeño cuerpo bien protegido contra él.

La siguiente semana fue extraña para todos. Damian era _dulce_. Peino el cabello de Stephanie y le hizo una trenza, le hizo una flor de papel origami a Cass, ayudo a Jason a limpiar sus armas, se sentó en las piernas de Barbara para aprender, _callado,_ más sobre tecnología y trepo a la espalda de su padre numerosas veces. Sin mencionar que se pegó a las piernas de Dick en cada ocasión posible y le tallo pequeñas bendiciones de protección en árabe a sus bastones. En algún momento de la vida comenzó a ir de un lado a otro con un peluche de Nightwing, y cuando Dick pregunto con una sonrisa burlona y cariñosa sobre eso en la cena Damian abrió el peluche por la espalda. Al principio se horrorizo dramaticamente, hasta que vio el velcro y la pequeña cámara secreta del personaje. El niño saco una pulsera con el símbolo de su hermano mayor y se la entrego como presente. Fue Cassandra la que le pidió suavemente permiso para revisar el compartimento y revelo varias pulseras con el símbolo de cada uno de ellos.

 _“¿Desde cuando tienes esto?”,_ pregunto cariñosamente Cassandra. Damian le respondió en lenguaje de señas. Las cejas se todos se curvaron de preocupación. Tanto que casi ignoran el “hace semanas y meses” que firmo el niño. ¿Damian ahora era mudo?

Intentaron hacer que se comunique con ellos, pero no lo volvió a hacer. Luego de tres días, un par de cabezas negras aparecieron. Suren frunció el ceño cuando lo vio y los ojos de Maya se derritieron de preocupación. El hechicero canto algo en voz alta y lo golpeo en la frente. Damian grito y siseo en reacción. Lo miro, parecía más él mismo.

“ _Gracias idiot-Darga_ ”, murmuro y se desvaneció. Cuando despertó ya hablaba. La liga de la justicia lo cito para conversar sobre la mujer, pero el niño se negó a decir que sucedió.

Sólo repetía que ya se había ido.

“ _Se fue, se fue_ ”.

Entonces Flash se irrito y pregunto si volvería.

Damian sonrió confiadamente y lo negó.

No pudieron ver sus ojos brillando detrás de la máscara.

**Author's Note:**

> Para los que no quieren quedarse con la duda: Damian no está poseído. Aunque hubiese sido interesante...no quise. 
> 
> Ahki significa hermano en árabe, lo tome más por otras historias que por el traductor de google que dice que es “shaquiq”. Confié en los fanáticos y sus historias.
> 
> Él tiene el mismo poder, sólo que no fue despertado hasta que “la rubia” le susurro unas palabras dentro del domo.
> 
> Me inspire en Kushina Uzumaki para el poder de esto, cadenas de diamantina o de chakra, en este universo serían de energía pura. Los ojos de la rubia son amarillos, por eso las cadenas de Damian serían verdes como sus ojos. Los ojos son el portal al alma, ellos usarían energía de otro plano, el espiritual o celestial, a través del tercer ojo. 
> 
> No sé si hacer una continuación de esto y de paso explicando por qué tanto miedo a su hermana. Creo que ella fue un personaje intrigante.
> 
> El IQ de rubia es claramente más alto que el de Drake, y ella tiene la edad de Dick.  
> Ella es media hermana, pero hay mucha historia detrás de eso. La habilidad cae directo de Melissande Al Ghul, salteándose la generación de Talia y siendo heredada por sus nietos.


End file.
